Quest Transcripts
Legend Normal conversation'' Quest Requirements'' Rewards Chapter 1-1: Destiny Begins Episode #1: The Vagabond ((First conversation missing)) : Talk to Sarah. <>: Oh? What happened? Sarah: Wild animal attacks mostly. The wildlife has gotten vicious lately and we don't know why. <>: Wild animals, huh? I might be able to help you there. Sarah: In that case, you should go see Gaston. He leads out militia. Look for him across the village to the village. : Talk to Captain Gaston. Captain Gaston: Well met, stranger! I am Gaston, captain of the Nottingham Militia. <>: I hear you have a wildlife problem. I'm here to help. Captain Gaston: We can always use more strong arms. My men are brave, but they don't have the training to face our recent troubles. But where are my manners? Tell me friend, do you have a name? (Introduce yourself) <>: Call me <>. Captain Gaston: A fine name, that! Very well, <>. Let me introduce you to your new partner. William, lad! Come over here! William: I didn't do it, I swear! ...Hey, who's the pretty lady? It's a real pleasure to meet you. The name's William. You've probably heard of me. (For female only?) Captain Gaston: <> is here to show some rabid beasties what-for. You'll be backing her up. William: A real mission! Wow! Don't worry, boss. I'm the man for the job. There's no one finer in all of Nottingham, no siree! ((Missing Text)) I turned him down, of course. The militia'd be lost without me, after all. Why it'd be downright-- Captain Gaston: Enough! The sooner you're out in the field, the better. I can't take another minute of your yapping! Take this Hire Ticket and use it to hire William. Believe it or not, he knows his way around a sword. : Reward: Ticket: William 1 William: Yup, you need tickets to hire heroes! Just use that ticket and I'll be on your team. Excited? : Have x/1 heroes. Gaston: =Missing text= Come, let me introduce you to my right-hand man, Arson. Arson: Now, you look like you know how to handle a weapon. Good thing, too! We need all the help we can get. So, you'll be working with William? (He gives you a sympathetic smile and a firm handshake.) You got your work cut out for you, <>. William: (William sticks his tongue out at Arson.) Arson: Sarah sent you, right? She's something else. She's the best archer in the village, and real friendly, and... Sarah: And? Arson: ...and really, really pretty! ...Sarah?! (Arson's face turns beet red.) Sarah: That's sweet, but I'm afraid you're just too young for me. (Sarah winks playfully at Arson and walks to Gaston.) Captain Gaston: Ah, Sarah. Perfect timing. You'll be joining <> and William. Sarah: Not William! What did I do to deserve this? Captain Gaston: I'm sorry, Sarah, but you're the only person in Nottingham who can tolerate working with the boy. Sarah: Fine! Since you're the one asking, I'll do it. But I expect a bonus pay for this! Take my Hire Ticket, <>. : Reward: Ticket: Sarah 1 Sarah: Go ahead. Use the Hire Ticket to recruit me. : Have x/2 heroes. Sarah: I'm not thrilled about working with William, but at least you seem interesting. William: Hey, I didn't ask to be assigned to your team, either! Sarah: What's wrong? Not happy to see me? (Sarah slugs William in the shoulder.) William: O-of course I am! Thrilled! Oww... That's gonna leave a mark. Arson: Don't mind them, <>. They fight a lot, but it's harmless. I think. Sarah: You tell him/her how it is, Arson. Now, if that's all, I've got a job to finish. I'll be right back. Arson: ... Why don't we get started? First things first. We need to get the weasel population under control. They've been slaughtering our geese. I'll leave the Feral Weasels to you. Good luck! : Defeat Ferocious Weasel (x/2) Arson: That was fast! Maybe the geese herders will leave me alone now. << Cutscene Start >> Captain Gaston: Well done, everyone! William: Piece of cake! Captain Gaston: Nottingham really is in good hands. << Cutscene End >> Arson: Gaston's left to drive off some wild dogs. I'm sure he's okay, but I'd appreciate it if you went to help him. : 200 EXP, 300 Gold, Item Reward: Silver Ticket I x1 Episode #2: Gaston's Courage Episode #3: Felton & Sarah Episode #4: A Faint Cry Episode #5: The Talking Froggle Episode #6: Cowardly Friend Episode #7: Strange Diet Episode #8: A Monstrous Friend Chapter 1-2: The Elusive Fairy Episode #9: Weeds Episode #10: Pest Control Episode #11: Broken Arrows >> Missing << : >> Defeat Broken Arrow Scout (x/3) Captain Gaston: Those weren't your run-of-the-mill hoodlums. That was some fine knifework. Arson: What a waste! They should've joined the militia. Why would they want to be Broken Arrows? Captain Gaston: We'll never know. Come, Arson. The village needs us. Sarah: We'd better get moving, too. : Reward: 2,400 EXP; 2,800 Gold; Silver Ticket I x 1 : Episode #12: Witchcraft Rumors Episode #13: Cursed Forest Episode #14: Close Pursuit Episode #15: Uncloaked Episode #16: Forest Lord Chapter 1-3: The Scalebanes Episode #17: The Scalebane Dober Episode #18: Naga Crash Course Episode #19: The Hunt Begins Episode #20: Serpentine Maw Episode #21: Shadows Episode #22: The Trap Episode #23: Closing the Net Episode #24: Serpentine Heart Chapter 1-4: Broken Arrows Episode #25: Finding the Prince Episode #26: Hecklers Episode #27: Found the Prince! Episode #28: Hanson the Hermit Episode #29: The Real Deal Episode #30: A Sneaky Plan Episode #31: Playing Both Sides Episode #32: Betrayal & Sorrow Chapter 1-5: Burning Pendragon Episode #33: An Unexpected Helper Episode #34: Escaped Prisoners I Episode #35: Escaped Prisoners II Episode #36: Prison Boss Episode #37: Resurrected Corpses Episode #38: Bewitched Warriors Episode #39: Necromancers Episode #40: Burning Pendragon Chapter 2-1: Darkness in Nottingham Episode #41: Bandit Attack Episode #42: Gaston Gasses Out Episode #43: Do Your Job! Episode #44: The Neverending Undead Episode #45: Voice of Authority Episode #46: Graves of Our Mothers Episode #47: A Big Laugh Episode #48: Cursed Nightmares Chapter 2-2: Sibyl's Dilemma Episode #49: Witchcraft, Witchcraft Everywhere Episode #50: Suspicious Survivors Episode #51: A Serious Situation Episode #52: Ignore At Your Peril Episode #53: A Missing Girl Sorina: Have you seen Lauren? Have you seen my daughter? Please, I can't live without my daughter! Does anyone know where Lauren went?! Felix: Lauren... Ma'am, please calm down. Can you tell us where you saw her last? Sorina: She said she was going to make a flower necklace. I saw her going to the hill by the Spiritwood, but I haven't seen her since! Ione: Did she go into the forest? I can go check it out. Sarah: Felix, do you and Ione know this girl? Felix: It's a long story. I need to help. Sorina: I'm coming too! Felix: The forest is too dangerous. You need to stay here. I'll bring her back if I can find her. We need to look for a child's footprints on the path to the forest. : Search Faint Footprints (x/2) : Search Crowded Footprints (x/2) : Search Scattered Footprints (x/2) Ione: Any luck, Felix? Felix: She came this way for sure. She could have picked a better place... Ione: The spirits might be mad, but they won't hurt a little kid. Let's just keep an eye out. Those dragons are acting pretty dumb though... They didn't even recognize me. Felix: I know you feel bad, but we're going to have to defend ourselves if we keep going this way. Ione: What else can we do? Let's just beat up those Fading Fairy Dragons. : Defeat Fading Fairy Dragon (x/4) Felix: Hey... Hey! I told you to stay in the village! Ione: Huh? What's wrong? Sorina: Oh, Lauran... Oh, my daughter... Ione: Are you crazy, lady?! How did you get here?! Why do you have those ragged clothes? Sorina: Th-These are the clothes my darling Lauren was wearing last time I... Oh, what am I going to do? I can't live without her! How could you leave me like this?! Sarah: No... Ione: That can't be. They wouldn't hurt a child. They wouldn't! Sorina: Oh, Lauren... Button: (You help Sorina up.) Ione: ... This is too much. I don't care if they're just under a spell. I can't let them hurt little children! Do you hear me, spirits?! I won't let you get away with this anymore! I will kill you all with my own two hands! (Ione flies off toward the other end of the forest.) : 15,600 EXP, 31,200 Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 : Episode #54: False Charges Ione: Why did you all follow me! Don't try to stop me! Sarah: Ione! We're doing this together. We're a team. Ione: This is my problem! You stay out of it! (Ione leaps on a pack of white wolf spirits before anyone can stop her.) Felix: I've never seen her so angry. We have to get her away from those spirits. We'd better chase off those white wolf spirits before she gets hurt. : Defeat Wandering Alpha Spirit (x/4) Ione: I told you not to get involved! Do you want a beating too?! <>: Please calm down. This won't solve anything. Ione: What am I supposed to do?! Just stand here?! I'll tear this whole forest down if I have to! Sarah: That's not going to bring the girl back... Ione: I'm saying this for the last time. Leave. Me. Alone! Casey: Ione, Ione! Please calm yourself. Ione: What? Why are you here? What are you-- Sibyl: Are you so blind to your own rage that you would succumb to vengeance? You must see past the rage, or you will be no better than these beasts... Ione: How did you know I'd be here? Casey: Sibyl said we had to hurry before you lost your heart. There is someone you all need to meet. The Alpha Spirit awaits us. : Discover Alpha Spirit. Alpha Spirit: Welcome, Ione, guardian of the forest. Ione: Hmph, at least you still look normal. If you're gonna apologize for letting the forest go insane while I was gone, save it. I don't want your stupid apologies. Alpha Spirit: Please calm your anger, Ione. Not all of us have been affected. Those of us who retain our faculties have been trying to fight back against the corruption. If you turn your back on us now, you will doom the entire Spiritwood... Ione: I-I can't! I can't forgive them for hurting a little child! Alpha Spirit: The girl is alive. Ione: Are you lying to me?! I saw her torn up clothes! Sibyl: He speaks the truth, Ione. I saw a woman shrouded in dark the day the girl disappeared... Alpha Spirit: Yes. A woman has taken residence deep in the forest. My pack has smelled the girl there... This foul woman has spread her witchcraft across this forest. Player: She must be stopped... Sarah: Serisa! Serisa must be here! Alpha Spirit: She captures the spirits and extracts their powers. We can barely defend ourselves. Her enchantments are too powerful. We are losing, Ione... Ione: Tsch, of COURSE you pull out the puppy dog eyes... If the kid is really alive, not all of you have lost your way. I'll help you save the forest. Alpha Spirit: I am thankful for your wisdom. Sarah: I'm glad you're not made'' sic any more, Ione! You're scary when you're angry! Ione: Sorry I got so worked up. <>: I'm glad you're back on our side. Ione: Well then! I guess we have an evil sorceress to kill! Any idea where we should start? Alpha Spirit: The heart of the forest. That's where she's holding the girl... Sibyl: Ione. Take me. Ione: What? No way, granny! You're in no shape to fight. Sibyl: If you really hope to rescue the girl, I must go. : ''Escort Sibyl. Serisa: You again? Ugh. Ione: It wasn't enough to come torture a bunch of spirits, huh? You HAD to go kidnap a little kid? Let that little girl go, and we might let you walk out of here. Serisa: I'm not afraid of you, little imp. I have the power here. Or would you rather I just kill the girl outright? Sarah: You black hearted-- Serisa: I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. What do you think, little brat? Lauren: Waah! I want to go home! Serisa: Well then, let's see if Sibyl would be willing to make that happen... Ione: What?! We're not going to let you take Sibyl! Sibyl: That is precisely what you are going to do, child. It is why I came. Serisa: She really can see the future, can't she? Hahaha! Ione: There's no way we can let you go with Serisa! She might kill you! Casey! You have to talk some sense into her! Casey: I... cannot defy Sibyl's will... Sibyl: Please calm yourself. This is what must happen. We will meet again, I swear it. Serisa: What's all the fuss about? Take this sniveling brat off of my hands, and we all get what we want. The old hag wants to come with me! Lauren: Please! Felix: Let's head back. I'll watch the kid. Just get us back to Sorina. : Talk to Sorina. Sorina: Lauren! You're safe! Oh, my sweet daughter... Lauren: Waahhh! Mommy! Sorina: Oh, thank you so much! How could I ever repay you? Raising Lauren is the only thing that gives my life meaning. I couldn't bear to lose her. If there's anything I can do... Felix: Just take care of your girl. We'll deal with the rest. Ione: (Ione ignores Sorina and huffs across the room.) What do we do now? What is Serisa trying to do with Sibyl?! Casey: Ione, calm down. Ione: How am I supposed to do that?! Casey: Sibyl knew this would happen. She told us not to worry, so we shouldn't worry. She told me something before she went though. She said, "beasts of scale march to their deaths in the forest, for they carry poison in their veins." Felix: That must be the nagas. What are they doing in the Spiritwood? Casey: That is all I know. It sounds as if they are afflicted by something... Whatever it is, they must be important. Ione: If there are bewitched nagas in my forest, I'm heading out to crack some scaly skulls! You guys try to keep up. I've got some snakes to smash. : 15,600 EXP, 31,200 Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #55: Responsibilities Ione: It's true! There really are nagas out here. But, they're so little... and cute! Felix: They're just hatchlings. Usually they'd be in a nursery... But wait. I've seen that scale pattern before... Sarah: I don't know what's so scary about these little creatures. Look how cute-- Brainwashed Naga Youth: Kahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! William: What the heck?! That little punk bit me! Ione: Told ya. They're all... witchcrafty! Sorry little guys, but if you aren't on our side, you're against us. We're going to have to knock out these brainwashed naga kids! : Defeat Brainwashed Naga Youth (x/4) Witchbird Summoner: Caw! Caw! What are you doing to my specimens?! William: Huh? A witchbird?! Sarah: Specimens? Is this that one we saw when we were fighting Red Fang? Witchbird Summoner: You're the nasty creatures that destroyed my precious specimens before, cawww! Trying to ruin my experiments again?! I'll claw your eyes out! Caw! Cawwww! William: You think you can take all of us? We took down Red Fang without a sweat. These baby nagas are nothing. Sarah: You have no hope of winning this, witchbird! Witchbird Summoner: You insolent fleshy beasts! Y-you're lucky I have a preening appointment in half an hour! I'll get you next time! Caw! (The witchbird bolts into the bushes with surprising speed.) Ione: Wow, those little guys can run! I suppose we should tell the Alpha Spirit about this. Why the long face there, doggy? Felix: Those were Leafscale nagas. They shouldn't be in these parts, unless... Not important. Let's just get back to the Alpha Spirit. : 15,600 EXP, 31,200 Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 : Episode #56: Sibyl in Danger Alpha Spirit: Ah, good. I was hoping you would return soon. That witchbird was using dark magic to hide its black magic from me, but its taint was easy enough to follow... Ione: How could you not do anything? Alpha Spirit: The Cult of Shadows steals its magic from the spirits themselves. My own powers were sapped away for use in their evil schemes. Ione: Everywhere we go, we run into some Cult of Shadows followers trying to destroy something good! Filthy wretches... Sarah: Is anyone else concerned with how many spells the witchbird knew? It behaved like a scholar. Alpha Spirit: I believe the witchbird was serving another mage. I heard it refer to "the master" a few times. Ione: If there's a master powerful enough to have that thing as its pupil, it's going to be a tough fight... That rules Serisa out. Alpha Spirit: Whatver'' sic'' the future holds, I am glad that the spirits can finally find some peace. We will prepare a ritual to purify the land of witchcraft. Please drive the Cult of Shadows priests from our lands. : Defeat Cult of Shadows Chaos Priest (x/4) Witchbird Summoner: Caaaww! Stop, stop! You're going to ruin my experiments! I have to continue studying until the master returns! Caw! Caw! William: That's fine, we can just keep beating you up until your boss gets here! Bring it on! Witchbird Summoner: Caw! I'll see you turned into black sludge for this! The master will punish you for your deeds! Caw! Caw! Se--Serisa! Serisa: What do you think you're doing here? You were supposed to stay where I left you! The new slaves I made are far more powerful than the old. I infused them with the black melange of death and tortured spirit... If you'd maintained your position like I told you to, the magic circle would have held them. But now they're on the loose! Witchbird Summoner: I--I hate fighting! Caw! The master ordered me to continue my research! Cawwww! Serisa: I am here on the masters orders, which means that I am your master now, bird. Have you forgotten that?! Ione: Hey! They're fighting each other. Serisa: I thought you could be trusted, but now I see that I made a grave mistake. One I will have to rectify. : Defeat Serisa in battle. Serisa: Damn it. : << Cutscene >> Ione: That sort of worked itself out, didn't it? Oh! Sibyl! Let's go see if the Alpha Spirit found anything about her. : Talk to Alpha Spirit. Alpha Spirit: I must thank you for all your hard work. I feel peace returning to the forest. Player: Have you seen Sibyl? Sibyl: I'm here. Ione: What the?! Sibyl! You're safe! you had us worried to death, you trouble-making granny! Alpha Spirit: The forest owes you a great debt, Prophetess. Without your help, this corruption would remain. Sibyl: I am pleased as well, my friend. The forest will return to normal soon enough, and all of you are safe. Ione: Sibyl, are you okay? Did Serisa do her nasty witchy stuff on you? Did she turn you into anything ... unnatural? Sibyl: Ha! That woman couldn't convince a cup of milk to fit in a gallon bowl. She will enjoy her time in the abyss, I assume. Such hubris, to try and comprehend what is beyond the veil... (Sibyl stumbles and loses her balance.) (You grab her by the arm to steady her.) Ione: What's going on?! Is it your eyes? I knew that naga egg wouldn't work! Sibyl: Do not fret, Ione. Though my body's eyes may be clouded, my mind's eye is clearer than ever. I must get back to Casey for now. Pilgrims, will you escort me? : Escort Sibyl. Casey: Welcome back. I trusted you'd return with my mistress unharmed. William: Of course! The Spiritwood's back to normal and Serisa is toast. Everything is good! Sarah: I only hope it lasts. Serisa was not alone in her schemes... Sibyl: Before you go... I must tell you of a vision. It was only a glimpse, but it was of your future, <>. And it was of the dark... Player: What is it? Sibyl: Your war against the dark ones will be long, and the end will not be as happy as the future you would hope for. The journey will long sic. The war, even longer. The Shadow Legion will grow, and you, you who would defy fate... Player: I don't want to know any more. You said I was born to defy fate? Then that's what I'm going to do. Sibyl: Yes, that you may be able to do. My prophecy can only suggest a path. It will be up to you to choose whether or not to take it... (Sibyl falls quiet as she slips into a trance.) Ione: We should let her. Maybe... hey, where did Felix go? William: He walked outside. He was muttering something about leafscales. Sarah: What was he talking about? Ione: Wait... what day is it? Hmm... I see... It's weird for him to leave without saying anything. Let's go see if he's with Dober. : 23,400 EXP, 46,800 Gold, Gold Ticket I x 2 Chapter 2-3: Fragmented Memory Episode #57: Memories of a Beastkin Dober: Hey everybody. Good to see y'all again. Ione: We're doing just fine. Have you seen Felix? Dober: Haven't heard from him. What's going on? Ione: Don't you remember what today is? Well... I almost forgot too. (Dober's brow furrows.) Dober: I almost forgot. Player: What is it? Dober: It's the anniversary of Alfina's death. Felix's wife. (Complete silence falls over the group.) Ione: What do we do? Is there anywhere we could get some flowers? Sarah: If I may, so that I know... How did Felix's wife... Ione: Ugh, where do I even start? (Dober looks off into the distance.) Dober: You're all Felix's friends. You should know. Felix, Alfina, Nipper and I were among the first beastkin to leave Africa. I can still remember the first time we saw these trees. I knew Sherwood was going to be my home right then Britannia was infested with nagas. Turned out to be just about right for us. We could hunt what the humans couldn't. That day was nothing out of the ordinary. Green forest, a nice breeze... : >> Head to Old Sherwood using the Map. Felix: Hey, Dober. You're back early. How was the hunt? Dober: Not bad. I cleared out a nest that was messing with a small country village, but they didn't have much. Felix: You didn't kill any of the females, elders, or children, did you? I told you... Dober: Not this lecture again. It was all fighters today... but you know most nagas are female, right? (Felix smirks despite himself.) Felix: We have to be careful, buddy. What goes around comes around... Alfina: I thought I heard my husband nagging somebody. How you doing, Dober? Dober: Howdy, Alfina. Would you get Felix on a leash for me? Alfina: If I could do that, I'd have a litter at the house already. But I might have a solution... Dober, you help me fix this...And Felix, you go to the other side of the brook and gather some peppercorn. Dober: You've got a good lady here, Felix. Keep an eye out for leafscales while you're down there. I spotted some the other day. Felix: Hmm. Lauren likes to play in that area. Looks like I've got some work cut out. How much peppercorn do you need, Alfina? Alfina: Just enough, haha. (Alfina drags Dober away.) : >> Defeat Leafscale Naga (x/4) Felix: That ought to take care of the snakes. I wonder what they're doing all the way out here. Better get to work on those peppercorns. Where did I see those... : >> Get 5 Pepper (X/5) Alfina: Ohh, Dober, You're so skilled with your hands! Dober: You're making fun, but you know I'd make a better husband than Felix. Alfina: Sorry, handsome, but Felix will always be my number one. Take a look honey, Dober fixed it up nice! Dober: Yeah and Alfina managed to flap her jaw the whole time. Alfina: You require supervision, mister. If I hadn't been here, you probably would have built a new food trough or something. (Alfina looks over Dober's handiwork.) : Rewards: 12,000 EXP; 24,000 Gold; Silver Ticket I x 2 Episode #58: Alfina's Wish Alfina: Felix, this isn't enough going to be enough... Felix: ...Alfina, just say it. Alfina: Lauren's going to need some better winter clothes, and we're nearly out of dried meat. Dober: I've seen some fat boars wandering around. Butchered one for Nipper the other day... Felix: That's good thinking. A couple of boar hides and some steaks would do us good. I'll be back. : >> Defeat Portly Boar (X/4) Felix: Hmm, this should be enough meat... I'd better get some extra hides, just to be safe.... : >> Defeat Sherwood Bears (x/4) (Felix's ears perk up at a strange noise.) Felix: Lauren? Was that you?. Lauren? (Felix stands perfectly stil, but nothing happens.) Felix: Haha, must have been the wind. I'd better get back. : >> Talk to Alfina. Alfina: I'll take those off your back, handsome. You go help out Dober. Felix: He was right about those boars. They were fat and ready for picking. Dober: Good work, buddy. Hey, did you see Nipper on the way down from here? : 12k EXP, 24k Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #59: A Girl & Her Cow Nipper: No need to fear, Nipper is here! Arooo! Alfina: Aww! Am I glad to see your cute little face. Nipper: Teehee! Alfina, you look so pretty today! I brought a present for youuuu! (Nipper gives Alfina an armful of flowers.) Alfina: Oh my, starflowers! Where did you get them? Nipper: Aroo, it's a secret! Felix, Dober, I found a cave, too! Kona set a good trap. We nabbed so many! You gotta come see, Dober. You just gotta. Dober: Did you find the Nagarani's nest or something? Nipper: I dunno. Kona just told me to fetch you. Dober: Hmm, it must be pretty big. All right, Nipper, let's go. Alfina, save me some leftovers, would ya? Nipper: Oh, hey! I wanted to tell you, Felix. Me and Lauren saw some weirdo sneaking around the forest the other day? Felix: Is that so? I'll go have a look. I had something similar happen to me not long back. : >> Check Noticeable Tracks. : >> Check Strange Marks. Lauren: Felix! Hehe. Felix: Oh, Lauren. Here you are. Malm: Mooo. Mooo. Mmoooo! Felix: Heya, Malm. I'm out here looking for tracks. Nipper said there were some strange folk about... Lauren: Ahh, I know! I saw a flying lady! Felix: A flying lady? Lauren: YES, that's what I said! I fell and scraped my knee when I tried to catch her, and she came over and smooched it. Now it's all better, huh Malm?! Malm: Mooo, mmooooo. Malm! Felix: That doesn't make any sense... (Lauren hides behind Felix.) Lauren: Ahhhh. No... Felix, I'm scared! There it is again. Felix: A Leafscale sorcerer? Lauren, you and Malm get behind this rock. Do NOT move. I'll be right back. (Lauren ducks behind the rock with Malm.) : >> Defeat Leafscale Sorcerers (x/4) Malm: Mooo. Moooomooo!! (Lauren rushes out of her hiding spot when she sees Felix.) Lauren: A really scary monster jumped out and I was afraid he was gonna eat me. Felix: That must've been scary. I'm sorry I couldn't be here. Lauren: Hehe... it's okay. I know you'll be there when it counts. Malm: Mmooaaahhmm! Moo, mmooo. Mmmaaam! Moooo...Malm!! Lauren: Felix! Felix! A boar! Boarking Sniffy: SNRT--Graaaaaaawl! Felix: Oh, man, I must have made them mad. Get back behind that rock! (The boar king charges!) : >> Defeat Boarking Sniffy in battle Felix: Whew, that was close. Everybody okay? Lauren: Yup! I'm okay! Felix: You are one brave little girl. Malm: Moo, mooo, mmooo. Malm. Felix: You too, Malm. Just keep watching out for Lauren. (Malm nods as though he understands.) : 12k EXP, 24k Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #60: Stranger in Sherwood Lauren: Are you gonna leave now, Felix? Felix: I need to get a look around for your flying lady. You just holler at me if you need me, okay? Lauren: Okay! And take some of this basil back to Ms. Alfina. She'll love it! Felix: Okay, I will. You kids have fun. Just be careful. : >> Get Basil Leaf (x/3) ???? (Ione): Eee! Go away! Felix: ... ???? (Ione): Leave me alone! I'm allergic to being eaten! (A woman's scream echoes from the treetops.) Felix: Is that the lady Lauren was talking about? Hey lady! Stop screaming, or those eagles are gonna get mad! Ione: They're already mad! Just help me out of here! : >> Defeat Nimble Eagles (x/4) Ione: Ugh... picked apart by birds. I always hoped I'd die pretty... Thanks for your help back there. You're a beastkin, right? I didn't know there were any in this forest. Felix: I could say the same thing about you... Ione: I'm a fairy. Being in forests is kinda my thing. Felix: What's a fairy doing in Britannia? Ione: I don't really know... I've been trying to figure it out, but, but... Gahhh! It's driving me crazy! Felix: Keep quiet! You're gonna bring the nagas down on us. Ione: Don't tell me you're afraid of a few nagas? Besides, maybe they'd be carrying food. I'm starving! Felix: I get it. My wife gets grumpy when she hasn't eaten. The name's Felix. I live around here. Ione: Ione. If...you're close by... maybe you could spare some food for a gal? Felix: If you're the fairy that healed Lauren, I'll set you up with a feast. Ione: I Lauren the little human that hangs out with a cow? That was me. I'm a healer. I came to this forest to find some medicinal herbs. Felix: You came to the right place. Let's get you fed, and I'll help you find your herbs. Ione: Good dog! Ahem, I mean, thanks! Lead the way. : >> Escort Ione. Alfina: Honey, do you know where-- Where did you find a little fairy girl? Ione: I'm a little old for you to be calling me girl, pretty beastkin lady. Alfina: My apologies. I'm Alfina. Welcome to our home. Ione: Uh, thanks. My name's Ione, and... Okay, I'm sorry, but you're just going to let me into your house? What if I was a bad guy? Alfina: Felix wouldn't have brought you home. Now come on in and let's get some food on the table. You're hungry, right? I made my specialty, herb barbecued boar. You got lucky today, Ione! Ione: Wow! Thank you! Felix: Ione's the one who helped Lauren out. I bet all this talk of strangers in the forest was just people seeing her. Alfina: I'm so glad to hear it. Ione, honey, slow down. You're going to upset your stomach. Ione: Don't care. Starving. This is SO good. You'd better get some before I eat it all, Felix! Felix: You sure can pack it away. Pass me some leg meat! : 12k EXP, 24k Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 : Episode #61: Dober's Message Alfina: Watching her eat is so hypnotizing... like watching a sinkhole open up under a tree.. Nipper stopped by earlier. Dober said he needed more help. I think the nagas were acting up again. This clan recently lost their Nagarani. Until another one claims dominance, they'll be out of control. Ione: You're right. I saw Shadowsworns, too. The last queen must have been smart. I ran into one sorcerer that could use healing magic. Felix: I put some of them down. If they've got Nipper worried, I'd better go check it out. Alfina: He said he'd be out patrolling the streets. Felix: I'll run and check in with him. Ione, will you stay with Alfina? (Ione waves him off without looking up from her food.) : Talk to Nipper. Nipper: Felix! Felix... Something happened, stop Dober! K-K-Kona is... Kona... Felix: Nipper, calm down and talk to me. What about Kona? Nipper: She's... She's dead... Felix: What?! Tell me what happened! Nipper: I-I-I... Kona attacked the nest before Dober got there! But there were so many... and they were so strong... Felix: She knows better! Where's Dober? Nipper: He barely made it out with his troop. I ran here to find you... Felix: Is he injured? Is he all right? Nipper: Not all right at all! ...Hnnnng...Arrrg! (Nipper stumbles with a grunt just as a pack of nagas approaches from the woods.) Felix: Oh no! Nipper, are you hurt?! Nipper: Fe-Felix.... Rooo.... Ha... haaa... Owwww... Felix: Save your stregth, Nipper. You're safe now. I'll make them pay for what they did to you! : Defeat Leafscale Fighter (x/4) Dober: What is this?! Nipper? Nipper! No, I can't lose you, too! I'll rip them to pieces! Ione: Is this kid your friend? (Ione flits to Nipper's side.) Ione: Breathe. Don't close your eyes. Hold my hand. Nipper: Ow ow... It hurts... Arooo... (Ione closes her eyes and mumbles a single word in a quiet voice.) Ione: Everbloom... Nipper: ...Hrr...Hrr? ...No more hurt? No more hurt! Ione: Hey, I said breathe, not talk. You need to relax, kid. (Nipper's ears perk up and he jumps sprightly to standing.) Dober: A healing fairy? Nipper, are you okay? Nipper: Yup! I'm not hurting at all now! Wahoo! So amazing! Thank you! Ione: You were lucky, pup. A few minutes later, and you'd be toast. I can only heal recent wounds... (Dober collapses to his knees.) Felix: Dober... what happened to Kona? (Dober gazes at Felix with blank eyes.) >> Go to Kona's Grave Felix: ...Kona. Why didn't we talk more? You were brave, kind. You were the best of us. If you can hear me, don't worry about Dober. I'll take care of him. : 12k EXP, 24k Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #62: Ominous Sign Ione: Felix, we should go check in with Alfina. I took some food to the little girl in the woods, but... Those nagas that attacked the pup came from... came from the road to the house, didn't they? (Felix's eyes widen in terror.) (He dashes down the road.) : Talk to Alfina. (Alfina lies slumped against the door to the building.) Felix: ...Al...Alfina? It's me, I'm back. Honey? (Alfina does not respond.) Felix: God, no. No! This is a lie. Alfina? Alfina, why are you lying there.... get up. (Felix slowly cradles Alfina's unmoving forum in his arms. A smear of bright red stains her pure white fur.) (Ione stops suddenly in mid-air and covers her mouth with her hands.) (Alfina's paws fall limp to the ground.) Felix: Honey, honey? It's me. I'm here. I'm, I"m sorry. I'm sorry I left you here by yourself. I won't ever do that again, I promise. Just open your eyes... Open your eyes, Alfina? Come on, don't be mad at me. Just open your eyes. (Felix holds Alfina tight, clutching her to his chest.) Dober: ... (Dober approaches quietly, but Ione stops him.) (Felix stands, Alfina draped across his arms. He takes her into the house without a word. After a few long moments, Felix returns alone.) Felix: Will you help me look around? They must have left some tracks. : Get Black Locket. : Get Chipped Cog. Dober: Felix, You see this? Felix: That's her necklace. The wheel is from a music box I gave her. She... The attack went straight through her stomach. Like how Nipper was attacked. They took some weapons from the house too. We need to track them down. ...Blasted monsters. We didn't even have to go far. Is this what you all want? You want me to get rid of you all? Leafscale Commander: Kyaaaaaaaahhhh!! (Felix stands over the dead nagas, stabbing and slashing in a wild rage.) Ione: Felix! Stop this! What would Alfina say if she saw you like this?! Felix: Make all the noise you want now, Ione. Do it. Bring every naga in this forest down on us at once... Ione: What... what are you thinking? We should go back and take care of Alf-- Felix: No! Dober, lead us to the Serpentine Tongue. Dober: Felix, maybe we should wait, get ourselves ready, just... Felix: I said, go. (Dober drops his head and stares at the ground.) Ione: Felix, you're not thinking straight. Felix: I'm thinking just fine, fairy. If you're all so worried about me, you'd better watch my back. Get moving, Dober. : 12k EXP, 24k Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #63: By My Bow, I Swear Dober: Are you really going through with this, Felix? Felix: Dober, I was wrong. Dober: Yeah, it's okay, buddy. Let's get back to the house and see about Alfina... Felix: I was wrong when I told you that we shouldn't hurt the weaker nagas. I was wrong when I said we shouldn't kill their children or their elderly. I was wrong. The nagas are a plague on this world, and I am going to be the one to cure it. (Felix's oath echoes along the cave walls as he trudges inward.) Dober: Alfina, what should I do? Defeat Young Leafscale Naga (x/4) Dober: Felix... Felix: Hmm, too easy. Way too easy. They've got traps all over the place. They must've prepared after you and Kona came through. But what kind of idiot would fall for such lousy traps? What are you doing? Aren't you going to help me? : Use 3 Traps. (Text error: the numerator & denominator are reversed.) Dober: Felix, we have to be careful. Kona... died here. Felix: The slope is steep. Good spot for an ambush. (Before Dober can reply, Felix looses three arrows into the darkness.) Leafscale Dragonmaw: Kraaaarg! Felix: They have no idea who they messed with. Let's get moving. (Felix continues into the cave.) : 12,000 EXP, 24,000 Gold, Silver Ticket I x2 Episode #64: Sent Away Dober: Felix, wait. (Felix stops and turns to face Dober.) Dober: Well, we might as well make a profit if we're doing this. Naga eggs and tears will pull in a lot of gold. (Felix gazes over the nagas in the cave with heartless eyes.) Felix: Good thinking. Let's make them suffer. It will break their morale. (Dober bites his lip.) : Get Naga Tears (x/20) Dober: Good, we got a lot. Good quality, too... Felix: That's good news. Dober: Yup. How about we get back? Felix: First, I want to work off a little more steam... : Defeat Leafscale Dragonmaw (x/4) Dober: Uhh... Are you alright? Felix: I'm just fine. The bow feels good today. Like it knows what I want. Dober: Any nagas we find now are going to be high-ranking. This is the perfect opportunity to avenge Kona's death. Felix: We'll do this for Kona and Alfina... : Defeat Leafscale Commanders (x/4) Dober: They have no basic skills... they only come in groups... Kona... I feel better now. Felix: So do I. I never knew naga hunting could be so satisfying. This... What we're doing is right... right? Dober: I never told Kona that I loved her. Did you know that? I just assumed she knew. Sometimes I would think about what life with her would be like. A home, a family. Now that dream's gone forever. Felix: Save it for later. These disgusting little snakes don't deserve to hear about Kona. Leafscale Commander: Kyaaak...Kyaaaa... You invaded... us... first... Kyaaak! Felix: When did you learn to talk? I thought nagas could only hiss and spit. Leafscale Commander: Kuuhh.. Kyyaak... You... killed... our... children. Kyahh!! Felix: Curb that forked tongue, scum. You attacked us. Dober: Why did you kill Lauren's parents? They were only chopping wood to keep warm. Leafscale Commander: This... is...sacred... ground... kyaaarg. Our shel... ter... kyaaaa! It is all we need! Felix: Well this place doesn't need you, and I'm gonna make sure it doesn't have to suffer your filth any more. Defeat Leafscale Elite Commander (Dober, covered in serpent blood, aims his arrow at the last naga's throat.) Felix: We're almost done... Just... one more. (Felix drops to his knees.) Felix: Is this what it felt like? Dober: ... Felix: Why don't I feel better? Why do I feel worse? Dober: Felix... Felix: What? Dober: I'm sorry. Felix: ... We should get back. Nipper and Ione must be worried. Dober: This must be where Nipper found those starflowers. He must have snuck in under their noses to gather as many as he did. Felix: Such pretty flowers in such a disgusting place. How ironic. Dober: Do you think... maybe they were growing them? Felix: I... I suppose it's possible. Perhaps monsters can still appreciate real beauty... Alfina would've liked them. Dober: Let's bring them to Lauren. She'll make a beautiful wreath. : Get Starflowers (x/5) (Lauren looks up at Felix through tear-filled eyes.) Lauren: Felix... Alfina... Felix: You heard. Yes. Alfina is no longer with us. I was hoping you would decorate the path to see her off? (Lauren takes the flowers and starts sobbing.) Malm: M...moo... Mooo...Mooo. Malm. Felix: Thank you for your concern, Malm. (Lauren gently runs her small fingers over the petals of one flower.) Lauren: Felix, here... Dober: Lauren, don't cry. Let's send Alfina off smiling. She always said you were prettiest when you were smiling, right? Lauren: Y-yes... s-s-s-s-still... (Dober kneels down and embraces Lauren.) Lauren: Alfina was pretty... kind... and a good cook. I know she went to heaven and became an angel. Felix: She'll watch over you forever, Lauren. Thank you. Nipper: Felix... (Ione flats several paces away, looking anxious.) Ione: I can smell the blood on you from here. We need to get you cleaned up... so you can say your goodbyes... Nipper: Ione was really worried... We should follow her. : Give Fragrant Bouquet to Alfina's Grave (The simple grave is decorated with many flowers.) <> (The flowers on Alfina's grave bob gently in the wind.) Nipper: Ione and me worked real hard! Alfina would've loved it! Felix: Yes, of... of course she would. What do I put on her headstone? I don't have her way with words. Ione: Here lies Alfina, light of my life, beloved by all. Felix: Beautiful. Thanks, Ione. Ione: Sure... I'm sorry I couldn't think of something more beautiful. Felix: I love you, Alfina. Always have, always wlil. No matter what. You'll be in my heart forever. Goodbye. Ione: I'm glad I got to know you, Alfina. I'll keep an eye on Felix for you... (For a few moments, no one speaks.) Dober: Felix, I'm goin' back to Africa. Kona's family ought to know what happened. Felix: I'll go with you. I need to get away from this place. Ione: I'll keep an eye on things. I've got the forest to look after, anyway. Felix: Thank you, Ione. Ione: What about Lauren? Shouldn't she go live with the humans? Felix: I don't know much about humans... but I think that'd be best. Ione: I know someone in the human village who can watch her. I'll make sure she gets there safe. Don't worry about things here. Dober: We'll see you soon, then. Take care, Ione. Ione: I'll be here, waiting... May Tiphareth watch over you... : Talk to Dober near Thyamis River. Dober: That's the story. Longer than I remembered... Sarah: SNIFF--sniff... S-so that's what happened. I feel so bad... The heartache he must have endured... Ione: Oh god, are you crying?! It was a long time ago, little girl. We have a lot more death anniversaries to celebrate now... Dober: Felix is much better now that he's got you for friends. I'm sure Alfina would have loved y'all. Felix: They're right. My wife will always life in my heart. There's no need to cry. Sarah: Felix! How could you... And without a word! We should have gone together! Felix: I'm back and Alfina is well. That was a trip I had to make myself. It's embarassing to ask, but I hope you'll all help me keep her memory alive. William: We will. Every year, when this day comes... I, no, all of us will remember her, wherever we are. It will be then that our souls collide, and her memory will come alive. Ione: Whoa, William. I didn't know you were a poet... Felix: That was a wonderful thing to say. William: Well, I haven't said much lately, so I figured I should make it good, you know? My mom said I hd a way with words, or a silver tongue, or something-- Ione: Okay. Good talk. Felix: Yes, shut up, William. Ione: Hahahaha. Seriously, Felix? Felix: I can't let y'all have the fun, now can I? William: Aw, man, now you're all gonna pick on me? That's not fair! (Felix smiles and looks to the sky. He sighs deeply and blows a kiss into the blue.) Felix: Rest in peace Alfina. I'll see you soon enough. : 24,000 EXP, 48,000 Gold, Gold Ticket I x2 Chapter 2-4: Dark Arrow Episode #65: Infinite Shadows Episode #66: Casey, Long Gone Episode #67: Dark Arrows Episode #68: The Sealed Boy Episode #69: Vanessa Episode #70: The Cromwell Legacy Episode #71: Robin's Revenge Episode #72: Vanessa's End Chapter 2-5: Blackest Night Episode #73: Night at the Emporium Episode #74: While You Were Sleeping Episode #75: Still the Ferry Runs Episode #76: Poison for Antidote Episode #77: Owen's Charge Episode #78: Light & Dark Episode #79: The Mysterious F Episode #80: An Ill-Fated Relationship Category:In Progress